Spilt Milk
by Olexia Engel
Summary: "Mimea would be disgusted if she saw you now." IasonxRiki, Oneshot, Yaoi.


OoOoOoOoOoOo

**SPILT MILK, by Olexia Engel**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Ai no Kusabi.

**Reviews:** Yes, please!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Riki fidgets with his faded tank top. He wonders whether he should undress. Drip. Drip. Drip. Shit. Daryl forgot to tighten the tap…

Footsteps. Riki's arms snap to his sides. Silence, and then the Blondie enters. Riki's manhood squirms in his trousers. A smirk. A slap. Riki clutches his cheek.

"You've been a naughty boy."

"The tap. I'll find the pliers. I'll fix it."

Iason shakes his head. "Mimea. You spoke to Mimea."

"No, I didn't."

"You did."

Riki thinks back to his morning stay at the pet salon. Five hours playing cards on the terrace. Mimea was the dutiful servant. Fetching tea and coffee and cake…

"She dropped a carton of milk."

"That's right. I watched you both on the Syndicate cam."

"I was at the bar. She dropped the milk. I helped her."

Iason seizes his chin. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. Just a stupid little quip."

"What did you say?"

"That there's no point crying over spilt milk." Riki averts his eyes. "It just slipped out. I'm sorry."

"You will be."

Riki's arousal reaches full maturity. "Shall I get the wooden spoon?"

"No." The Blondie releases his chin. "I've got something else in mind." He strides into the utility and returns with a metal bucket. "Undress."

Riki fumbles with his tank top, stumbles out of his leather trousers. Iason fills the bucket with water. Pulls out two bags of ice cubes from the chest freezer. He slices the bags open with scissors and pours the cubes into the bucket. Sets it down by the mongrel's feet. Some of the water sloshes onto Riki's right leg and toes.

"I told you never to speak to her." Iason grabs the mongrel's erect member. Rubs his thumb over the oozing head. "Forty-nine days since your last release." He strokes the metal ring nestled at the base of his shaft. "Do you ache for me?"

Riki inhales his Master's cologne. Gardenia and sandalwood. "Yes."

"For Mimea, too?"

"Only you." Riki's manhood twitches.

"I think you need to cool down."

Iason takes an ice cube from the bucket and runs it across his pet's tanned torso. It soon begins to melt. He traces the mongrel's abs, the enticing hollows of his pelvis. Riki's stomach quivers. Iason inserts the shard of ice into his belly button and takes a fresh cube from the bucket. This time, the Blondie circles both nipples until they harden into nubs, and then pops the softening cube into Riki's eager mouth. He runs the third ice cube along the length of his pet's pulsating shaft and swirls it around the purple head.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Riki decides that there is nothing more frustrating than a leaky tap.

"I have a surprise for you."

Iason returns to the chest freezer and lifts out a soda bottle. Riki is quick to notice that it doesn't contain Amoian Cherry Fizz. Iason pierces the bottle with scissors and slowly breaks apart the plastic, releasing a long block of ice. He opens the scissors wide, and with the blades he carves the block to size.

"Get down on your hands and knees."

Riki does as he is told. Iason waves the stick of ice before his face. It is shamelessly rounded and narrow at the top, to tease. Thick and flat at the bottom. To stretch.

"Do you like it?"

Riki gulps. Iason smirks and moves to squat behind him. He licks the mongrel's puckered sphincter with the tip of the ice-phallus, and then slowly starts to push. Riki grits his teeth at the bitter intrusion. Lord Mink has toyed with this orifice many times before, so it takes little pressure for the muscles to give way. The phallus slides smoothly inside. Riki cries out.

Ironically, the ice burns.

Iason kneels beside him. "How does it feel?"

Riki slams his fists on the terracotta tiles. "It kills."

Iason strokes his cheek. "A stab of frost, right through your very core?"

"Yes." He snivels.

"That's exactly how I felt when I saw you talking to Mimea."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm twenty-three years older than both of you."

Riki looks up. "That doesn't matter."

"She is a threat. A persistent coquette."

"You're the only one I care about."

"You're scared of me."

"This turns me on." Brown water trickles down Riki's trembling thighs.

Sullied. Pungent.

"Mimea would be disgusted if she saw you now."

"I know."

Iason jabs the mongrel's weeping penis. "You're such a slut."

"I know."

"Do you want to come, pet?"

"Yes, Master."

The Blondie moves closer and massages the mongrel's swollen sack. Riki jerks forward. The motion causes the bronzed ice-phallus to clatter onto the tiles. It splits in half.

"I'm sorry," Riki pants. "It slipped out."

"You have a habit of letting things slip out."

Riki nods. "I won't speak to her again. I promise."

Iason squeezes his tender balls. "You'd better not. It'll be the taming stick next time." He reduces pressure on the pet ring. "Are you ready to come, slut?"

"Please," the mongrel whispers.

Iason seizes his pet's rigid shaft and pumps vigorously. Riki growls, thrusting wildly, nearing climax after forty-nine distressed days of denial. Iason scrapes a nail over the bulbous head, across the leaking, gaping slit, and this jolt hurtles Riki over the edge.

He unfetters a strangled sex cry.

Suddenly, the Blondie snatches back his hand and pushes the metal bucket under the mongrel, plunging his engorged member into the ice water. Pleasure stripped, Riki ejaculates into the bucket, howling at the shock of the destroyed orgasm.

"Shhh." Iason kneads his pet's sweaty back. "Remember what you said? There's no point crying over spilt milk."

**Owari**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please take the time to review; feedback is much appreciated.

OoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
